Neon Cogitus Evangelion
by Asarganth
Summary: OOC rewriting of NGE, expect twists and OOC chars. No superhero or obvious self inserts though. Unless you know me IRL P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Ok , after me smartass reviewed so much i have to write something on my own.

Ist time ... very due tbh. Sooo , why NGE ? Cause im screwed.

Ok , before i start let me warn you , this will be OOC , sometimes more , sometimes less. All chars will be ... some will be more , some less. The Story ... oh well ...

Will be maybe a lil surprising , maybe not.

I will take you on a different journey than the Original one. Just as you want ... or not.

Let the mess begin.

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Prologue

„Shinji !" screamed a desperate woman from an observation lounge.

Gendo Ikari looked up from his desk where he was discussing with an operations manager a schedule and followed her view.

Small Shinji was playing on a grating above a huge hulk. He looked up when his Mother screamed , terrified by the thought he had done something wrong.

With no apparent reason some kind of hatch opened at the Neck of the huge purple monster and the grating shook. Shinji cried out „Mama" and fell.

Shinji found himself playing in a sandbox.

He just had finished a bizarre sculpture resembling a cubicle standing on a drill.

He looked up and saw from under his pony of hair another himself standing at the ledge. Grinning broadly and not even remotely friendly the Other jumped into his sandbox and crushed all his doings.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Chapter 1 ... lets see where this leads to ? Shall we ? If not ... do not read.

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Chapter 1 : The Arrival of the two Thirds

A gigantic strange Thing arrived at the shores of Japan, just a few miles away from mankinds greatest Fortress Tokyo-3.

Just at the same time a rather common figure emerged from a train at the outskirts of

the before mentioned fortress.

Rather clueless he looked around and questioned himself for being where he actually

was.

Torn by indecision where to go he sat down on his belongings and recaptured the events leading him to this abandoned station.

_„A letter arrived for you Shinji" the old man mentioned absent minded when Shinhi entered 4 days ago his exile home._

„_It's from Mom and Dad !"_

_Shinji looked almost exited and a tad happy when he started to read the letter._

„_They want me to come back ..."_

„_You have to follow their wishes young one." his Guardian said calmly._

„_Yes , i know Sensei" he answered and looked fearfully at the old man who _

_agreed to watch over him since his own Grandfather died a few years ago._

_Soon his Sensei would die too... __he had cancer._

„_But who will look after you Sensei ?"_

„_That is not fo your concern young one" he coughed._

After that he packed up and made his way to Tokyo-3 where his parents worked on a project to save humanity.

„Which is of course more important than me" Shinji silently told himself and flexed his hand unconsciously.

The Angel sat foot on shore and headed towards Tokyo-3 drawn by unseen strings of fate.

Multiple VTOLS unleashed guided and unguided ASMs which detonated on the

massive hulk without any traces of damage.

3 battalions of tanks started to fire on UN command , none of em missed the mark.

„No Effect on the Target" an ops stated and coordinated more reinforcements to the front.

Back at the station Shinji wondered about the strange sirens. He was mildly scared and hoped the stunning Woman on the photo he was watching would come soon.

„Get ready Rei, if you manage we don't have to use Shinji" Yui Ikari , Head Scientress and OP Director instructed the beautiful blue haired Girl

„Any chances the UN will stop it ?" she asked with fear in her voice back.

„No"

„Understood"

Rei mused why she had to fight that creature. She had asked so many times if

communication wasn't the far better option.

Then she flinched , expecting physical repercussion for her forbidden thoughts.

For a second she reminded some Technicians of a squirrel and they felt sorry for her.

She walked through a long tunnel towards a too well known source of pain for her.

Not far from the Staiton where a small boy still waited patiently for his pickup a STA 07I Cruise Missle was intercepted by an orange hexagonal field and exploded.

The blast was enough to send the boy from his luggage into the dirt between the station and the street.

„Holy" he managed to gasp and looked for the source of the deafening explosion.

Rarely he had been more astonished ... after a minute he realised he never was THAT astonished ever before.

_A small boy stood beside his Mother looking up into the shadows. His Mother was showing him something very important. His small mind couldnt really understand_

_what she was talking about. Everyone who actually would have could would've been __scared to his bones._

Something seemed oddly familiar about that ... thing.

His head started to hurt.

„No Ikari, we will show you the true power of the UN Strike Force. We will beat this

Alien !" a 4 star general almost shouted at Gendo Ikari , head of NERV.

Said man wasn't impressed to the least. He made a small gesture to his ops and the link died.

„As you suspected Dear, they will not easily give over"

„01 is soon ready, Rei will show them" she said.

Only Gendo could hear the small tremble in her voice , the fear Rei could fail and the spare had to be used.

The 'spare' was clinging to his belongings watching the Angel walking behind some Mountains into the general direction where the boy assumed his destination was too.

‚Odd' he thought ‚we seem to have the same destination'

_The small shinji watched helplessy as the evil face walked past him towards a_ _beautiful girl with blue hair._

‚_She looks so scared, i should help her'_

_One look back from the evil one was enough to freeze him into his sandbox._

_And he started to hurt the stunning beauty._

A car almost smashed into the staring boy.

„Hi there , Shinji Ikari i hope , else i would've to look for another kid in this area !"

a well bestowed woman leaning out of the passenger side of the car issued

nonchalant into Shinjis direction.

‚That woman looks exactly' **gulp** ‚like on the Photo' and something just under his beltline started to stir.

„Come on , haul your ass into the car, we need to get going"

Shortly after Shinji started to feel like in a roller coaster when Misato Katsuragi

Started to follow that Monstrosity into the town.

„Err , why are we following that ..."

„Angel Shinji , ist called Angel, and we do not really follow it ... but we need to reach

NERV Headquarters, which is sadly just beyond It. Hope Rei will make way for us."

A VTOL heated the air outside of the car when it dashed just a few feet over the ground through the streets to intercept the Angel and unload ist normally deadly Warheads.

Shinji gulped again and the stirring in his pants stopped seeing Rockets being deployed just 2 blocks away of him.

He wasnt exactly sure if that was good or bad ... when the car crossed the path of the

Angel on a bridge which was destroyed just behind them he decided:

Sitting in a car with a woman noticing his ‚excitement' was far more desireable than being almost crushed by a huge Monster.

Suddenly Misato saw a glimpse in the Sky.

„High Altitude Tactical Stealth Bomber ! what the hell they gonna drop a N2 on us ?"

Shinji was curious and stuck his head out of the car blinking into the sky.

„You see anything honey ?"

„It seems to rise ..."

„Head in !"

Just when he got his head in Misato steered the car with an insane slide maneuver into a Garage.

Then he found himself buried under her ... if he just wouldnt have been so scared ...

A huge blastwave shoved the car out and sent it flying through the street like a falling

leaf.

‚This is it' was the last conscious thought of both passengers.

A/N : Ok , this was arrival ... nothing really new. Next Chapter the Battle of the Titans. Maybe something in there which will stirr interest. But im just warming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Chapter 2 OK , fairly short , but ist late and i have to get used to how works P

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Chapter 2 : Where the Divergence really starts.

Shinji's head pounded.

He found himself alive. In a Car. Upside down.

‚Not good' his mind started to work again.

A gigantic purple foot shook the earth and the car just in his line of sight.

‚NOT GOOD' his mind screamed now.

„Misato , wake UP !"

He wasn't really calm anymore.

A few minutes before in NERV Headquarters.

„N2 Mine deployed" Hyuga almost yelled.

The UN Generals were confident.

Gendo smiled.

Yui worried a second if Misato already arrived with her son.

„Status" Gendo demanded.

„Energy readings confirmed, the Angel is still active" Aoba replied.

„Impossible" General Ketzer spat out.

„We have to take care of this" Yui Ikari coldly told the UN security council.

„Unit 01 ?" Gendo calmly asked

„Ready for Launch, Sir" Hyuga stated looking really nervous.

The Security Council debate was short.

„NERV is in charge from now on"

Gendo started to smile.

Yui looked up to her Husband , concerned if he was actually enjoying this.

„Evangelion Unit 01 ... LAUNCH" she said and sent Rei into the Battle she knew was lost for her before it really started.

Back where Misato and Shinji are hanging out.

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

Footsteps that were little Earthquakes on their own woke Misato up ... well maybe it was partly the boy frantically trying to wake her up too.

„Oh shit" she bellowed and released her and Shinji's seatbelts with elegance given to her by men hating mother Nature.

What followed was a rather not so elegant landing of the two.

Seeing the damage to the car Misato really freaked out and she started to rant like a sparrow.

Shinji watched her a moment then turned to the Purple Angel behind him.

Something draw him to it.

„_Shinji no !" echoed something in his mind only._

He wandered off ... one watching him would have suspected him sleepwalking.

The Purple Evangelion engaged the Third Messenger of God , the Angel, the Monster and the clashed into each other.

NERV Central Dogma went alive when the Evangelion was launched.

It was built for this. Gendo made sure in the last few years this moment would come to a success.

Yui told Rei how to engage and the blue haired girl complied.

_In front of a gaming console sat young Shinji playing old style Tennis with just some __odd lines moving around on the monitor._

_He wasn't exactly sure why he was here , but it was a good game , he had to play it._

_Father told him to play ... he had to._

Unti 01 moved back after an cross shaped explosion almost engulfed it.

„Rei, use the Prog Knife" Yui commanded.

‚Theres still hope , the Scrolls might be wrong' she thought almost desperate.

Gendo watched his wife , the smile behind his clasped hands never fading.

‚She's so beautiful. Hope she is strong enough to command the spare'

Rei drew the Knife and engaged the Angel again. It seemed to adapt rather quickly to her style of moving and fighting.

Maybe it was because Rei in truth hated to hurt, even this so called enemy.

On the Street below the two huge Monstrosities walked a boy ... seemingly unfathed by them.

„Oh my God" Aoba whispered.

Almost at the same moment 3 Women discovered him

„Shinji" Yui and Misato yelled.

„Civilan" Rei cried out.

„Damn" Gendo said, but no one heard that in the uproar.

Unit 01 made a dash and tried to tackle the Third Angel away, but failed miserable.

The Angel grapped the Evangelion and started to pound energy blasts from ist talons into ist Prey.

In Central Dogma Rei was heard yelling in pain.

„Synch is fluctuating ... now falling" a shocked Maya told Yui.

„Armor penetrated in 3 sections, moderate damage"

„Rei, retreat" commanded Gendo with a voice cold as a mountain river.

„Gendo , Shinji is there, what .."

Yui was cut by only a look of her beloved Husband.

„Too late" the Tech Ops said with eyes wide open „It ... got her"

In the plug Rei thought she'd endured severe pain ... until she realized her whole view was blocked by the Angels claw,

and in ist center a bright light blinded her...

That was when the real pain started.

Shinji stood almost motionless when the Purple Giant smashed into the ground just beside him. Blood washed over him. The smell was ... familiar.

It smelled ... like ... it smelled good.

The Shadow of the Angel made Shinji look up.

„Unit 01 silent, all connections cut, Pilot life readings weak"

„Angel advancing, looks like he wants to finish ..."

„Plug ejection not possible , blocked by concrete"

Central Dogma was bustling with reports. None of them good.

‚This is not in any Scenario' Gendo and Yui thought almost at the same time and both wereshocked.

Shinji made eye contact with Unit 01 , both looking rather dead than alive.

Aspark began to grow in the purple behemoth's remaining eye.

„Severe Damage" „Recovery not possible with the Angel in Vicinity" multiple Techs reported when Maya suddenly stated

„Unit 01 is activating"

When Sachiel loomed over 01 to finish it, the dead prey suddenly shot both arms up and started to strangle the Angel.

If an Angel could be surprised , one would assume it now was.

The Evangelion bent and squirmedin an odd angle and pulled itself upto the Angel.

As it stood up his jaw broke open and all of Tokyo-3 heard the most terrifying howl of pure anger.

A/N : Damn this is bad ... but ist 3 : 12 AM in the night ... hell , who cares )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Interlude , hmm , i really have to find out how to convert the Text and make

paragraphs ...

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Interlude : Where am i ?

_The evil grinning image of himself was hitting Shinji. He was angry. Shinji didn't really know why._

_He had obviously done something wrong. He couldn't hit back._

_The sand in his hands felt good , it was so fine. Soon it would be smeared red._

_That made little Shinji sad ... what about the other kids that wanted to play here ?_

„_Stop it, you hurt him !" a small blue haired girl screamed , accompanied by a red __haired boy._

_For the first time shinji saw the stunning red eyes of his savior._

_What would it be to find affection in them he thought._

_He wasn't small anymore and raised up. Groggily he looked to clear his vision._

„Where am i ?"

No one answered ... cricket sounds from outside assured him that he was alive.

Those pests surely couldn't bother him in the afterlife.

It was cozy and hot , so he decided to sleep some more until someone

came to care for him and tell him what happened.

A/N : Too late to write more now ... 3:27 in the night ...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Ok , today i WILL find out how to make Paragraphs in this damn thing ...

* * *

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Chapter 3 : Of the Heart and the Soul

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful , Shinji dozed a long time and he had a lot of patience.

Or rather he could not decide on which alternative would hurt less.

To die of boredom in the bed or the outside of this room with all those people that did not like him.

Finally he got up and ventured out.

Empty corridors and rooms greeted him with an eerie feeling of loneliness.

_So this was the void small Shinji figured out ... there was nothing anywhere._

_This was not funny, playing was funny, but this was not._

_Shinji wanted out. This was bad. He started to cry._

_When crying didnt work he got angry, very angry. He didnt like to get angry._

_Father got angry too often. Mommy didnt like it when Father got angry._

_He was mean then and that was bad._

_But now little Shinji was very angry._

_He roared and a pulse was sent out into the void._

_Something out there was attracted by it._

_It moved towards little Shinji to investigate the source of this delight._

_  
_Not much time had passed when Shinji finally heard sounds and voices.

Someone was crying it seemed. It came from the Room at the end of the corridor.

Shinji didnt really want to know the source of the sadnes , he didnt like crying much.

He was always compelled to cry too , and boys weren't allowed to cry.

Still he went down the corridor.

He moved hesitantly , but he reached the door to see his Mother and the most beautiful dream , the blue haired girl.

‚She is real ... can't be , dreams don't just come true'

The girl was heavily bandaged. Her right eye was covered too.

_A Beast was rising with one eye left , the other was only a gaping hole of pain._

_It wanted to utter ist pain and inform the prey of ist soon demise._

_It was hindered ... something which aroused even more anger._

_So it removed the restraints and roared.  
_

Shinji cringed slightly under the sudden pain of a Headache.

„Mom ?"

The moment he said that his Mother uttered with pure loathing „Useless !" and slapped the girl of Shinjis dreams in the face.

After realising that her Son had to be behind her she whirled arround happily andrushed towards him.

„Shinji, oh dear you're awake and well, i was so concerned about you"

He stood there shocked.

‚Why is he looking so strange ?' Yui was asking herself.

Shinji could't believe what he just saw.

That Girl was cryingand his mother was the reason..

His inner turmoil was quite big for such a young boy, he turned on his heels and ran like an Angel was chasing him.

His mother stopped in the door totally befuzzeled and was dumbfounded for one of the rare times in her life.

Shinji blindly ran out and directly into the nice chest of Misato.

„Umph, hey not so fast Shinji-kun, i thought we wait until our first date with that !"

He immediatly retreated and felt kidded, which he didn't like at all.

„Get lost" he murmured and strode past her.

„Hey , where do you think youre going in that hospital gown ?"

„I dont care"

‚Strange boy, where did he learn manners ?' Misato thought and followed him.

„I said get lost , i want to be alone"

„Yea , i heard you , but im your commanding officer and hence responsible for your wellbeing" she giggled.

Now he was completely annoyed and his hand flexed unconsciously.

‚Can't really argue with her. I just can run away. Can't bear that at the moment'

He ran for good.

And he was fast, outrunning the Major after a few minutes.

Aimlessly he wandered around and finally found a bench in a park to sit down and think.

_Alone Shinji sat on the Bench when a Purple Monster shot out of the ground behind him shaking the entire Park._

_It's mouth broke open and the gaping maw shot down swallowing Shinji and the bench._

_He was yelling , never before he has been so scared._

_His left arm got caught between the enormous teeth of the behemoth and was crushed between them._

_He cried out in pain, blood was sprouting from the stump where his left arm had been._

_He fell down into darkness. Still yelling.  
_

He shot up from the bench and wasn't comfortable around here anymore.

Shinji wandered off , wanted to get out of town.

It was around two hours later when he reached a viewpoint above the town.

On the horizon the sun ventured into the ocean.

But below him buildings were rising from the bowels of earth.

How was that possible ?

„Marvellous" he muttered to himself.

Flanked by two shadows, a red eyed girl and flaming haired boy he saw down to the last line of defense , the Fortress of Mankind, Tokyo-3 in all his beauty.

If he guessed right he had to pilot a giant robot to defend this.

He gripped tight to the fence and vomitted into the depth beyond it.

A/N : Ok , slightly longer chapter ... finally some time, saturday afternoon without any friends and no raids scheduled ... good for all that take a slight interest in this , bad for me P. This came out rather nicely paragraphed ... haha. Better now don't you think.

Thanks for the reviews btw ofc. When i see where i am ... and what i rather want to tell ... i see LOADS of work before me... and damn i can tell you im lazy as hell normally.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: WTH , can anyone tell me why i can edit the damn text in the Preview nicely paragraphed and save that ... yet when i look at it implemented in the damn story ist still fed ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Long journey home

Misato and Yui had a short argument bedore the Major strode off to get Section 2 to find Shinji.

‚He was too long away after the accident' Yui thought before she entered the VTOL which would carry her to the site where the remains of the third angel were scattered.

She met with the head of the EVA Research Ritsuko Akagi, a rather good friend of hers who was at the same time Rei's guardian.

„Awesome mess your girl made here."

„Yes i know , i'll see that she gets punished properly." Ritsuko replied sourly.

„Let me see what we got please."

Yui looked over the results and was puzzled.

„You sure about these ?" and pointed at some tables.

„Yes , quite, but i'll look over them again. Found Shinji yet ?"

„No , he eluded Section 2 and the Major somehow."

„Interesting"

„Incompetent rather." Yui smirked

Both women laughed when they heard some commotion outside and went to investigate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji wandered totally aimlessly into Tokyo-3 , to be exact into the battleground.

Somehow he eluded the safety barriers Guards, which would lead later to a nasty investigation.

Shinji looked around as if he just woke up. Blood was smeared to those Skyscrapers, Angelparts were put on trucks and Mobile Research Units located on a large crossing.

His eyes widened almost unnaturally , he grapped his head and started to scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The purple Robot roared and somehow it felt familiar. Shinji stood transfixed by the sight on the spot where their gazes had met._

_The purple grabbed the right mask on the chest of the Angel and shoved him into a scyscraper with unnatural force. His left arm , damaged by the battle before beyond usefulness was twitching._

_It roared now again , more annoyed then angry and the arm reformed._

_Immediatly it grabbed the right appendix of his opponent , tore it of casually and started to punch his prey mercilessy._

_The angel tried to retort , but the sheer force of the Mecha seemed to suppress all opposition._

_When the core started to glow Unit 01 growled menacingly, as if it was trying to say something and dove his hands into the angels body and tore it apart._

_Bathed in blood it grabbed the fluctuating core, tore it out of the remaing tissue and threw it into a nearby mountain where it exploded and sent a giant cross into the sky._

_It looked down to the small tiny fleshbag and went silent.  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji remembered that now , and fainted into his mothers arms.

Yui looked very angry , which wasn't good for all the guards and Section 2 agents rushing to her aid. Later she saw fit to let Gendo handle the punishment for those poor People. That angry she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up under yet another unfamiliar ceiling. But it wasn't in the hospital for sure. Those surely had no TV and 3 different entertainment systems, neither a PC or panorama window.

He stood up to inspect the PC when the door opened.

That was the same moment he realized that he was naked.

„Oh dear, good you are awake , dinner is ready in a few , in the afternoon we register you at school and buy the uniforms, evening free" Yui said to a beetle red Shinji who shot into bed and frantically grabbed a sheet.

„No need to be ashamed dear , im your mother" she said and went out.

„Yea sure, mother." He almost spat out.

At least all his luggage they brought here from the station, where he left it when the Major tugged him into the car of hers.

‚What a Babe' he thought when he dressed up and switched the PC on.

He was pleased that it was a far superior model than the one he had to leave behind in his old school.

In a few minutes he configured it to his needs and checked for his favourite games.

‚Have to install them again , crap'

He was in the middle of installing ‚The World' when he was called to dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt unconfortable to say the least in the presence of his parents.

It was a silent dinner , only disturbed by occasional questions by Yui regarding his former life on the countryside.

The hectic afternoon was not to Shinjis liking either and he was happy when he was back in his room.

He finished installing his Games and promptly started to play, almost didnt note when his Mother told him he had some Tests at NERV tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„I hope he will be safe tomorrow" she said concerned to Gendo back in the living room. „We ensured that darling, the safety locks and systems improved a lot since the accident."

„I know , still it feels ... like somethings not right. Especially after this aberration from the Scenario."

„Maybe the old men are behind this, we have to investigate that as soon as possible"

„Yes , but we have an almost intact Specimen, which is a huge plus"

„Akagi and you will be busy the next weeks then" Gendo stated seemingly annoyed by that fact.

„Oh waht dear , afraid you don't get enough from your precious ?" Yui giggled with a mean streak in her voice.

Gendo decided not to answer that and instead take action to compensate for the following weeks. Both forgot about Shinji and consequently weren't really silent in their intercourse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But he could raise the sound on his PC , and The World was sucking him in.

His Red Mage materialized in his own Tower of Sorcery.

Now he was really home.

A/N : No paragraphs untill i find out how to do that crap... im annoyed i tell ya. ... A LOT ... -------------- till i find out why this shit doesn't work.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Can't believe i have to write this ... i don't own anything but my own thoughts.

A/N: Ok , this will be rather boring Chapter, but well , ist in my Storyline )

Ok , seriously you dont need to read it , no relevance for the storyline.

Neon Cogitus Evangelion

Another Interlude in **The World**

**You tell GILDE : Hello all**

**Madelz tells GILDE : Hi Az**

**Maus tells GILDE : Hi 3**

**Bean tells GILDE : Yes , gather outside his Lair , today we break through.**

**Bean tells GILDE : Hi Aze**

**Numor tells GILDE : omw  
**

**You have joined DWAssaultorders**

**You have joined DWRed Mages**

**  
You tell DWRed Mages : Hello**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells DWRed Mages : Hey Azeron, haul ass to Queens Lair**

**You tell DWRed Mages : OMW**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells DWRed Mages : Officers made a foolproof tactic, ****we will break through into Telerus today, hopefully WORLD wide first**

**You tell DWRed Mages : That would be great , wouldn't it ?**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells DWRed Mages : Haha , yes i guess so , youre so strange sometimes  
**

**Maus tells you : Hey , wheres my HUG ? You forgot about me while you moved to Tokyo-3 ?**

**You tell Maus : Oh , sorry , im just moving out of my Tower. Assault starts soon.**

**Maus tells you : Grmph , always excuses , hope you moved in nicely there.**

**You tell Maus : Yes , thank you.**

**Maus tells you : Ohhh always sooo polite  
**

**Maus tells GILDE : Azeron is soooo 3, anyone knows how expensive a flight to Tokyo-3 is ?**

**Cyrus tells GILDE: Too expensive for you , and hes probably a fat 30 year old Otaku anyway  
**

**You tell Maus : Please don't , you embarass me.**

**Maus tells you : giggles  
**

**Maus tells GILDE: No , i bet hes a supercute shy japanese boy w/o a GF**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : Stop the fuckin chitchat and haul yourselves to Queen Shauris Lair, and try not to train too much on your way here , im not in the mood for complaints.**

**  
You start casting _Asphyxische Felder Gate_**

**You have entered the _Asphyxische Felder_**

**  
You tell GILDE : Is it already possible to get a Groupinvite maybe please ?**

**  
Kuradimm invites you to join his Group (DwpwnsQueen Assaultteam).**

**Do you want to join ?**

**You have joined the Group**

**You have joined the Assaultteam**

**  
Kuradimm tells the GROUP : Hey slacker , finally back into action eh ? Got laid already in your new place ? Bet you didnt , fuck you need to go out more like i do ! Cant count the chicks i nailed so good they fainted.**

**Maus tells the GROUP : Men ...**

**You tell the GROUP : Err, sorry , i just arrived.**

**Maus tells the GROUP : Don't worry , Kuradims a jerk ... hes a Penguin , what do you expect from them ?**

**Kuradimm tells the GROUP : Hey im also a Palladin !**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells the GROUP : Worst possible combo , Penguin Palladin ... at least he heals better than Maus.**

**Maus tells the GROUP : HEY ! Az never dies in my Grp !**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells the GROUP : Yea , but the rest of the group**

**  
Eaiathalasaradada tells you : I love to mess with her**

**  
Maus tells the GROUP : You surely will today .. a LOT !**

**You tell Eaiathalasaradada : Not very wise i might say.**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Start buffing up bitches, i want that Axe that Shauri drops, so if you fuck up today ill come to your home personally !**

**Gannass tells the GUILD : Oh oh better not fail then**

**Cyrus tells GUILD : You would actually like that Hoe , admit it.**

**Gannass tells the GUILD : bas bas**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : All buffed i hope , we go in 3 OTU, ill go through the Tactics again.**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : Ok , i will tank her right Hellhound , Berrta her left , Madelz will tank **

**Athmosphere tells GILDE : We are so fucked**

**Gretchen tells GILDE : With you as mainhealer id guess so too ;P**

**Skaz tells GILDE : Sorry im late , omw to AF**

**Gretchen tells GILDE : always those Höllenkrieger that are late**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : ... Madelz will tank Queen Shauri, if he dies ill personally kick White Mages Classleader.**

**Athmosphere tells DWAssaultorders : Ill kick you from Guild then !**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Sigh ... stfu you 2, lets win this shit.**

A short while later the DragonWing Assautforce plunged through hordes of Drakelings and arrived in the very lair of the black Dragons Queen.

There she rested , a giant black Dragonesse guarded by two fierce hellhounds on a momumental hoard of gold and jewels.

****

Bean tells DWAssaultorders : Ok , Groups 1 2 3 are Tank groups, 4 and 5 handle adds , 6 and 7 DPS. Mirseille handles timing and is MA

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Now you guys get me my Axe , kk ?**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : All ready ?**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Ok , lets go**

35 small creatures storm into Queen Shauris lair , seemingly chaotic but soon you can see patterns forming up , working in almost perfect synchronity they do exactly like planned. It just takes a few seconds and you experience a stable battle between those Players and their computer scripted opponents.

****

Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Ok , we have a stable setup , adds inc soon, be ready

**Mirseille tells DWAssaultorders : 1 min 30 till Add**

**  
Mirseille tells DWRed Mages : Ok , all ready ?**

**You tell DWRed Mages : Ready**

**Eaiathalasaradada tells DWRed Mages : Im ready**

**Aristian tells DWRed Mages : Fire on**

**  
Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Ok , add inc , Red Mages be ready**

**Mirseille tells DWAssaultorders : 10 till Add**

**  
Eriss tells you : Raiding ? Would love to know where to raise cooking above average.**

**You tell Eriss : Yes , i'll tell you after this.**

**  
Mirseille tells DWAssaultorders : Inc King Trakanoss **

**Mirseille tells DWAssaultorders : Red Mages fodder , DPS stay on Queen**

The skeleton Dragon Husband stomped into the lair slowly , spweing violet Flames and roaring displeased.

4 Robed figures began chanting and balls of deadly flames shot into the Dragon engulfing it in flames.

Immediatly he chose one of the pesky Mages and turned into his direction.

**  
Mirseille tells DWRed Mages : az , run , you got him on your shiny blue ass**

**Aristian tells DWRed Mages : No wonder Maus got the hots on him , Darkelves still the best looking model**

**Mirseille tells DWRed Mages : Dont talk , nuke lol**

The 4 Mages kited the Undead Dragon untill it died a few minutes later.

****

Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : I smell my Axe , left doggy down , get onto right dog

**Berrta tells GILDE : Für Ehre und Vaterland , im comming for you Bitch**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Berrta on right doggy , not Queen , sigh**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Ah hell nm ...**

**  
Cyrus tells GILDE : haha no one can keep little Berrta away long from big nasty mobs**

**Aristian tells GILDE : hehe , big fat ogre will crush queen with her stench P**

**Gretchen tells GILDE : well , ist loot time**

**Cyrus tells GILDE : oh , dont say that until ist dead , we had so many 0 wipes i stopped counting years ago**

**Imradil tells GILDE : Hehe indeed , lets focus and pwn**

**  
Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : right dog dead meat , ALL ONTO QUEEN , remember , the last 10 are hardest**

**  
Aristian tells DWRed Mages : ok , remmeber when she faces you , run under her belly and hide there.**

**  
You tell DWRed Mages : Ok**

**Aristian tells GILDE : we r mages .. the clever bunch of the guild , we wont fail P**

**  
Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Cyrus , RUN**

**  
Cyrus tells GILDE : yea yea**

**  
Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : come on DPS DPS , Karacille on top of the carts , Assassin powa**

**  
Cyrus tells GILDE : hot babe she is**

**Karacille tells GILDE : Skills and looks why dont i run this guild yet ?**

**Cyrus tells GILDE : cuz men dont follow women , and Dragon Wind zergs mobs ... you wont find enough women to fill the ranks hehe**

**Karacille tells GILDE : sad but true.**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : FOCUS, 3 more percent**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : Abillities , Glyphs , throw Gnomes , whatever i want her DEAD !**

The giant Black Dragonesse roared and her claws started to glow in a bloodreddish hue.

****

Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : ENRAGE, tanks stop attacks , MAGES BURRRRNNNNNNN

**Aristian tells DWRed Mages : damn Aze , you blocked my Etherburn, gwatz on killshot you attention whore**

**You tell DWRed Mages : Err , sorry /**

**Aristian tells DWRed Mages : lol , you so funny**

**Mirseille tells DWRed Mages : hehe so decent , gwatz slacker**

**Madelz tells DWAssaultorders : omg we did it , were first in Telerus , AND I GET MY AXE NOW ! afk wanking**

**Bean tells DWAssaultorders : all bow to our fearless leader Madelz the mighty Pallaslacker**

„Shinji , it's late , time for bed" a weak voice from his mother outside sneaked into the dark room. Only source of light was the Monitor illuminating the ghostly pale face of Shinji Ikari ... or the Red Mage Azeron , Keeper of the Third Tower of Sorcery.

****

You tell GILDE : Thanks for the Evening , need to log , laters all

****

You start casting _Voyage Home_

**You entered _Third Tower of Sorcery_**

**  
Madelz tells GILDE : nite**

**Maus tells GILDE : nn hun**

**Cyrus tells GILDE : nite slacker**

**Aristian tells DWRed Mages : nite man**

**  
You wish to leave THE WORLD ?**

**Are you Sure ?**

**Thank you for playing THE WORLD**

Tired the boy went into the Bathroom , he finished his business there without turning the lights on and scuffled into bed.

A/N : Typical DW Raidday i assure you g, thanks to all the People who had no objections participating in my fic , hrhr , yes i asked em P

Small addendums for non Mmorpg Players who try to read this

DPS : Damage per Second, Damagedealer classes

OTU : Ogre time Units ... equal rougly minutes , but depending on the Ogres mood

Assault Team : a bunch of groups that venture out to kill BIG MOBS

Mob / Mobs : Monsters

MA : Mainassist , all Raid attacks targets designated by that Person, unless they got specific targets.

Aggro : a measure how much likely it is the Monster attacks a certain person.

All damage and specific abilities generate aggro and a few reduce it.

Add : Add itional mob, usually unwanted or scripted monster that helps other Monsters

) ;P ;) P : Smiley faces indicating ... ah nm ... you guys know those P

Special Thanks to my Guild Darkwind for all those funny years of pwning )


End file.
